Junior EuroAsia Fourth Edition (2018) Wiki
Junior EuroAsia Fourth Edition (2018) It Asian European song contest for children from Europe, the Caucasus, the Middle East and North Africa. The competition is organized by the host broadcaster RTP And European Public Broadcasting Association. The competition will take place in Portugal after winning the Third edition. The hosts are: Pedro Madeira,Isabel Angelino, And Jorge Gabriel. Participating countries other countries Lebanon: LTV Expressed interest in participating in the competition. But it did not appear on the list of countries participating on 10 February 2018. Lithuania: LRT Announced that she considering its return to the fourth edition. But on February 8, 2018, it announced that it would not return to competition. Azerbaijan: ICTV Announced that she not yet confirmed participation but she plans to attend. But it did not appear on the list of countries participating on 10 February 2018. On February 24 she explained why she would not participate, "we will not participate in the fourth edition due to failure to find a representative". Algeria: AFTVR Announced it would not participate due to 25th place in the previous edition. She announced that she would be back in the fifth edition. Russia: RTVR Decided to withdraw from the competition due to last place in the third edition. Switzerland: SRF FGRI Has announced that it will not participate due to a full schedule. Slovenia: RTSVALO Announced that it would not participate in the upcoming editions due to lack of interest. Sweden: SVT announced that it is taking a break from the fourth edition and will return in the fifth edition. Non-participating countries to broadcast the competition: Poland: TVP 1 & POLSKA MUSIK 34 Latvia: LTV 1 France: FTV 1 Lichtenstein: LK TV 1 Morocco: MKTV & MMTVR Kosovo: RTK 1 Czech Republic: CTV Croatia: HRT 1 Alegria: AFTV 3 Switzerland: SFR 1 Sweden: SVT 4 Cyprus: CYBC 1 Incidents Disqualification of the Slovak song And Singer Carmel Paradise Won the national final in Slovakia With the song she wrote "Quit" The song includes rude words, And The European Public Broadcasting Association Announced that the song could not compete in competition due to rude words. Immediately thereafter SKTV Announced that Carmel will not represent Slovakia due to the disqualification of the song and the lack of time to write a new song. Peter Konev Will represent Slovakia with the song "energie". Rules Each participating country has time to select a representative and a song until March 5. Each country has time to withdraw from the competition until March 1. If a country has withdraw and has already selected a representative, she must pay a double participation fine. Process for selecting representatives Albania: Musik Shiptar 2018 #4 Armenia: Internal selection Belarus: Internal selection Belgium: België Junior Choice Denmark: Internal selection Estonia: Eesti juunioride laul Finland: Uusi laulukilpailu Junior Georgia: Internal selection Greece: Ethnikós Telikós Junior Germany: Unser Vertreter für Lissabon (representative), Unser Lied für Lissabon (song) Iceland: RITV Barna Ljóð Samkeppni Israel: Internal selection Italy: Internal selection Macedonia: Македонската младина пее Malta: Malta Junior EuroAsia Fourth Edition (2018) Moldova: Internal selection Monaco: Monacojuniorfestival Montenegro: junior Crna Gora Norway: Internal selection Portugal: Juniors De Portugal Romania: Internal selection Spain: EuroJunior #2 Slovakia: SMA Jr. San Marino: Le finali nazionali San Marino Turkey: Internal selection Ukraine: Internal selection (representative), Pisnya Rossa (song)__NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse